She is leaving home
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. Songfic. Oneshot. Había escapado, ya era libre... libre del compromiso y del dulce amor de un joven al que... simplemente no amaba.


**.She´s leaving home.**

_Ella se va de casa._

De: Priss

17-NOV-05

21-NOV-05

* * *

Había escapado, ya era libre... libre del compromiso y del dulce amor de un joven al que... simplemente no amaba.

* * *

**_Miércoles a las cinco de la madrugada._**

**_Justo al amanecer,_**

**_ella cierra en silencio la puerta de su habitación,_**

**_dejando una nota con la esperanza de qué lo explique todo._**

**_Wednesday morning at five o'clock_**

**_as the day begings._**

**_Silently closing her bedroom door,_**

**_leaving the note that she hoped would say more._**

Las manecillas del reloj marcaban ya las cinco.

Aun estaba muy oscuro, pero un día iniciaba, el día qué ella había esperado. Lo pensó por mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente tomó la decisión: irse de ahí. . . y eso precisamente estaba haciendo.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, deslizó la puerta de su habitación, aquella a la qué no volvería jamás.

Sigilosa, por última vez recorrió los pasillos de la mansión japonesa; cada pared, cada mueble, cada objeto, los observaba atentamente, memorizando los detalles del lugar. Lo cierto es qué quería recordar esa casa tal cual era.

Se detuvo en su lento avance, justo frente a la habitación de los ancianos.

_"Lo siento mucho, abuela Kino, pero he descubierto que quiero algo más de mi vida."_

Pensaba. Temía incluso susurrar, pues el más mínimo ruido podía despertar a la mujer qué se hizo cargo de ella, la qué había hecho tanto por Anna y qué ahora dejaba sin despedirse de frente.

Tan solo una sencilla nota que deslizó bajo la puerta, conteniendo sus razones, esperando qué las simples y pocas palabras explicasen todo esto.

La Kyouyama se alejó de allí, con pasos sutiles pero firmes, sin poner ya más atención a su alrededor.

Se encontró, sin saber cómo, parada justo frente a la alcoba de su prometido. Pareció pensar por mucho rato si entrar o no. Para cuándo se dio cuenta, había deslizado con suavidad la puerta, tambaleando ligeramente al estar ya dentro; no pudo evitar acercarse hasta el muchacho que descansaba despreocupadamente en su futon, roncando ligeramente.

**Yoh.**

Susurró la rubia, una sonrisa adornando su lindo rostro. Más el simple hecho de ver dormir al shaman le había arrancado dicha sonrisa. Nunca entendió cómo es qué el castaño tenía ese poder, ese algo qué la llenaba de paz.

Y verlo ahí, tan tranquilo, la estaba haciendo arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer. ¿En verdad iba a escapar?.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza; no podía echar reversa ahora.

Se acercó un poco más al shaman, susurrándole algunas palabras al oído para luego regalarle un delicado beso en la mejilla, tan corto, tan fugaz; él jamás despertaría con tan sutil roce.

**Annita, te amo.**

Lo escuchó decir, ya cuándo la itako estaba cerca de la puerta.

Ella se giró a verlo, sorprendida, esperando verlo despierto. . . pero no.

_"Habla en sueños."_

Ante este pensamiento, una sonrisa adornó el rostro de la sacerdotisa.

**Yo tam. . . te quiero, Yoh.**

Un susurro escapó de sus labios, había cierta nostalgia en su voz. Más inmediatamente después, deslizó la puerta, saliendo de la habitación y de la vida del Shaman King.

**_Baja a la cocina, estrujando su pañuelo,_**

**_gira con cuidado la llave de la puerta trasera._**

**_Sale fuera. . . es libre._**

**_She goes downstairs to the kitchen clutching her hankerchief,_**

**_Quietly turing the backdoor key._**

**_Stepping outside. . . she is free._**

Lentamente bajaba las escaleras, tomándose su tiempo. Llegó hasta la cocina; iba a extrañar la comida de Tamao, eso era seguro.

**Ya es hora.**

Se dijo a si misma, cómo si estuviese resignada. Apretaba con fuerza su pañuelo rojo, lo único que se llevaba consigo, el único recuerdo de los Asakura, de su vida con Yoh.

Curveó las cejas, decidida, girando la perilla de la puerta trasera. Por fin lo hizo, por fin salía al mundo.

Fue hasta entonces qué comenzó a correr tan rápido cómo sus piernas le permitían. No quería mirar atrás, no podía mirar, sentía que se estaba arrepintiendo.

Ya era libre, pero ¿libre de qué?. . . del compromiso y del dulce amor de un joven al que. . .

**Yo no lo amo.**

Casi gritó, alejada ya de la mansión de los shamanes que le habían dado tanto.

Sentía que lo que hacía estaba mal; había escapado sin dar la cara, los había traicionado. ¡Qué mal les estaba pagando!. Pero sinceramente no pudo más con toda la situación.

Los ancianos habían dado por fin una fecha para su boda con Yoh. Desde ese momento se sintió sofocada, insegura. ¿Cómo podría vivir todo su existir con un hombre al que ella no había elegido?.

Quería mucho al castaño de tonta sonrisa; él era muy importante y especial, pero nada más.

_"Lo amarás con el tiempo, aprenderás a ser feliz."_

Se había dicho ella misma, una y otra vez, pero obviamente nunca logró convencerse de sus propias palabras.

Ahora corría por el bosque, desesperada, con la culpa ahogándola, oprimiendo su pecho.

**_Ella... (le dimos toda nuestra vida)._**

**_Se va... (sacrificamos toda nuestra vida)._**

**_De casa... (le dimos todo lo qué se puede comprar con dinero)._**

**_Ella se va de casa después de tantos años viviendo sola. . ._**

**_Adios. . . adios._**

**_She... (we gave her most of our lives)._**

**_Is leaving… (sacrificed most of our lives)._**

**_Home (we gave her everything money could buy)._**

**_She's leaving home after living alone for so many years. . ._**

**_Bye. . . bye._**

Anna.

Ella, la mujer ambiciosa, aquella a la qué le dieron todo cuánto podía adquirirse.

No podía quejarse, nada le faltó en todo ese tiempo, incluso estaba segura de qué Yoh si estaba dispuesto a llenarla de lujos, aun sabiendo qué ella nunca lo dijo muy en serio.

Se iba, desechando todos los planes de los Asakura; la futura vida que tenían planeada para sus descendientes ya no podía ser. La itako simplemente no pretendía ser parte de todo aquello.

Y tanto qué se habían sacrificado por ella, a pesar de no ser absolutamente nada de ellos.

Dejaba la casa que la cobijó, protegiéndola por tanto tiempo. Toda su vida, su atención.

La recogieron cuándo era niña, sola, sin nadie que se preocupara por ella, ellos lo hicieron y ahora Anna se iba sin decirles adiós a la cara.

Se iba de aquel lugar dónde siempre estuvo sola, porque ciertamente nunca se sintió como parte de la familia. Anna era simplemente la mujer elegida para ser la futura esposa de Yoh, solo eso, nada más.

Siguió corriendo y lo hubiese seguido haciendo por horas, pero una fuerte presencia la hizo detenerse en seco. Ante ella se mostró el imponente espíritu de fuego.

La rubia lo miraba atónita, sorprendida. ¿Qué no había sido destruido?; sin embargo, lo qué más la sorprendió fue ver a su dueño, sonriendo irónico.

**Hao!!.**

Susurró ella, totalmente inmóvil, preguntándose cómo es qué aquel demonio seguía aun con vida.

**¿Qué tal Annita, cómo has estado?.**

El espíritu bajó su mano hasta el suelo, ofreciéndole a Anna subir en esta. Por alguna razón, la rubia no se negó, era cómo si un impulso la guiara.

**Siempre supe que harías esto, aunque francamente lo dude durante la última batalla.** Escuchó decir a Hao, cuándo este alzó su mano, tomando la de la rubia itako para depositar un caballeroso beso en esta. **¿Sabías que vendría a buscarte, Anna?.**

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, evitando mirarlo.

¿Acaso no era esta una coincidencia, o es qué ambos se estaban buscando sin saberlo?.

**Vamonos de aquí.**

Pidió la sacerdotisa en un suave susurro, abrazándose a si misma. Hao notó esto y no tardó en cubrirla con su capa, obteniendo un bello matiz rojo en las mejillas de Anna.

No hubo más palabras entre ellos, y tan rápido cómo apareció el espíritu de fuego, este se desvaneció con los jóvenes, dejando todo atrás.

Ella se va. . . porque había comprendido que la vida que hasta ahora ha tenido no es la qué quiere vivir por siempre; se va. . . porque el que fuere su prometido no era el hombre al que amaba.

Anna se va. . . se va de casa, se va con Hao.

Se va con él. . . porque, aun sin entenderlo, sabía él la haría feliz.

**.:: Fin ::.**

* * *

Tema: "**She´s leaving home**". 

Compositor: **The Beatles.**

No pretendía que este fic fuese un HAOxANNA, cómo lo es. En realidad tenía planeado qué Anna si amase a Yoh, pero no quería qué decidiesen su vida.

Más no pude resistirme a que se fuera con Hao.

Por cierto, solo utilicé los tres primeros versos de la canción. Siento qué eran los qué expresaban la historia en si.

* * *


End file.
